1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of connecting an electric wire to a shield case of an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is used a structure of connecting an electric wire to a shield case for connecting apparatus of an inverter apparatus, a motor and the like in, for example, electric motor. There is an electric wire connecting structure of this kind in which an electric wire side terminal is fixedly connected to an end portion of a conductor of a shield electric wire, the electric wire side terminal is connected to an apparatus side terminal provided at inside of a shield case of an apparatus and a shield layer of the shield electric wire is connected to a shield case via a conductive connecting member (refer to, for example, JP-A-2002-125348).
Meanwhile, there is provided a shield connector of a prior art in which terminals are fixed by a bolt at inside of a shield case and according to such a constitution of connecting the terminals by fastening the bolt, there are needed an opening portion constituting an operating port for fastening the bolt, a lid for closing the opening portion to waterproof, a number of parts is liable to increase and the constitution cannot be regarded to be excellent in operability.